Broken Music
by BabyBubble262
Summary: The Penderwick sisters have fallen in love with a boy band, and will do anything for them. But how much will they do for them? A loyal relationship is broken and so are hearts. It's the game of deception. The Penderwicks' Love is a story like none other. This story consists of romance and drama. This is a finished story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story I'm publishing in , so constructive criticism and comments are appreciated.**

Chaos was running amok throughout the Penderwick house. It was morning, right after breakfast, but just that night the four Penderwick sisters and their stepmother were going to a concert. And it was not just any concert, it was the The Rotten Bananas concert. Each Penderwick sister had a celebrity crush on a different boy in the band. For Rosalind, it was Ray, for Skye, it was Blake, for Jane, it was Austin, and for Batty, it was Cheetah. Yes, his name is Cheetah. Tommy was jealous of Ray because of his relationship with Rosalind. Hound always tried to make sure that Batty never went to their concerts with her older sisters because he wanted to keep Batty young, imaginative, and innocent forever. Everyone agreed that Skye's crush was unlike her. She even agreed. Iantha was only coming because Mr. Penderwick had suggested it to have mother-daughters time, and he would get father-son time with Ben.

Iantha was preparing dinner for Mr. Penderwick and Ben, since the girls would have dinner on the way there. She was already nicely dressed and ready, but the girls were not. All the Penderwick sisters were hysterically digging through their closets and dressers desperate to find the perfect outfit. None of them had come up with anything. Twenty minutes later Rosalind picked out a pale pink top, a jean skirt that was embroidered on the back pockets, and her red flats. Since she had finished with her outfit, she started on hair and makeup. Meanwhile Skye was having a harder time. She never really cared about what she wore until today. She was sure that Rosalind was confident, and across the room Jane had started to match tops and bottoms. Skye finally decided on a sea foam green t-shirt, a grayish jean jacket, and jeans. She tied the laces on her black Converse, and then began to brush out her hair. Jane was already playing with her hair trying to find something to do with it. She had picked out her outfit, which consisted of a light purple jersey knit long sleeve t-shirt, jeans and her yellow converse. Rosalind was completely done with her look, so she decided to check on her sisters. Skye and Jane looked pretty good, so she traveled to Batty's room.

"Hello?" Rosalind knocked.

"Come in" Batty's soft voice called. Rosalind entered the room. Batty's clothes were all over the room and a muddy hound sat in the middle of it. Asimov, the family's cat, was lying asleep on her bed.

"Oh, Batty! Your room is a mess! I'll help you clean it up, though. Did you find an outfit?" Rosalind asked as she began to fold clothes.

"Not quite yet-but I don't need your help! I'm nine years old now, and I know that I can pick out an outfit on my own." Batty said confidently.

"Alright" Rosalind said with disappoint filling her head. She missed when Batty was young and small and when she always needed her.

"Thank you" Batty said and began to pick through the last clothes in her dresser.

"Ben won't be very happy about this mess because, after all, this isn't just your room, it's his too." Rosalind commented. And she was right, now that they were older Mr. Penderwick said that they could share a room.

"I know. You said you'd help clean up though, so I doubt that he'll even end up seeing this!" She gestured to the room.

"Oh, Batty! You should wear this!" Rosalind gasped and held up a striped pink dress with ruffles at the bottom and silver lines at the top that were pointed down.

"It is cute" Batty mumbled.

"Of course it is! It's adorable!" Rosalind said admiring it.

"Alright. I'll wear this, but what should I do with my hair and shoes?" Batty asked.

"Brush it and then put this white clip in your hair and wear your sneakers, okay?" Rosalind suggested.

"Okay" Batty replied. Twenty minutes later, Iantha and her four stepdaughters were walking out the door laughing and saying their goodbyes.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of The Penderwicks' Love. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post this earlier, but there were technical difficulties.**

All the Penderwick sisters were fidgety. Iantha was driving with Rosalind in the front seat, and Jane, Batty, and Skye were in the backseat. Batty and Jane were playing thumb wars, Skye was staring out the window, and Iantha and Rosalind were chatting about Tommy. About twenty minutes later Rosalind and Iantha stopped talking.

"So are you guys excited?" Iantha asked the four girls.

"I can't wait to see them perform!" Rosalind exclaimed.

"I can't either!" Jane agreed giving up on the war. Disappointed, Batty joined the conversation.

"They're the best band ever!" Batty shrieked. Still, Skye said nothing. She knew having a celebrity crush and sharing a favorite band with her three sisters was not like her.

"Skye?" Iantha interrupted Skye's train of thought.

"Yes?" Skye answered.

"Are you excited too?" Iantha asked.

"Ecstatic" Skye replied. And that's how the rest of the car ride went. Everyone talked about there favorite boy of the band, and how they loved them so much. They drove for another ten minutes until they stopped for In-N-Out burger. Then the five girls continued on their journey. About half an hour later, they pulled off the highway and onto the streets. They drove for a little and then pulled off into a parking lot. They began to walk towards the stadium. At 5:45 they reached the entrance.

"Tickets, please!" A security guard said to Iantha. She began to rummage around in her purse.

"Gosh, where are they?" She mumbled to herself. She tucked a wisp of red hair behind her ear. The girls were getting impatient.

"Ummm. . . . Sorry. I think I left them in the car. I know we payed for them, so will you please let us in?" Iantha asked.

"Yeah! Please? We love the Rotten Bananas so much!" Batty begged.

"Sorry. No ticket, no show. Next!" The security guard exclaimed.

"Come on girls" Iantha beckoned to them. They walked over to the side.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalind asked.

"Skye, can you run to the car to grab the tickets?" Iantha asked.

"No! That would mess up my hair! Why can't Jane do it?" Skye whined.

"Because your the fastest!" Rosalind explained for Iantha. Skye groaned.

"Fine! Don't be cooperative! We're going to have to sneak in somehow" Iantha whispered. She began to look around for an entrance. Finally, she spotted one.

"Okay. Skye take off your jacket and give it Rosalind. Rosalind, here, take my sunglasses" Iantha commanded and then started to comb through her purse. Skye took her jacket off and handed it to Rosalind. Now, Rosalind held Skye's jacket in one hand and Iantha's sunglasses in another.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Rosalind asked.

"Put them on, of course!" Iantha said. Finally she pulled a red baseball cap out of her purse.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"Ben's baseball cap. For when it's too sunny. Put this on" Iantha handed Rosalind the cap. Now, Rosalind wore Skye's jacket, Iantha's glasses, Ben's cap, and of course, her own clothes.

"Now here's what you're going to do. Rosalind, you see that open door over there? You're going to slip through that door-"

"What? There are security guards right there!" Rosalind said hysterically.

"Can't you tell? They're talking intensely! Plus if you get caught they'll just push you back outside, but I guarantee that won't happen. Anyway, once you slip past them open the other door, all the way to the left and we'll slip in through there. Got it?" She commanded.

"I guess" Rosalind shrugged. She gulped and straightened her back. She casually walked over to the side and through the door. The rest of the girls watched her. She slipped past the security guards and ran over to the left most door. She opened it quietly. The rest of the group ran over to the door. Once they got inside, they began to breath properly.

"We're in!" Jane exclaimed in a whisper.

"Alright, troops! Why don't we go get some snacks and then find our seats!" Iantha said proudly.

"How are we supposed to find our seats without the tickets?" Skye asked rolling her eyes.

"That is an excellent question Skye, but I will always remember where we sat at this concert because we're sitting in the front row!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my next one will be up soon! Also, if you want to read another great story, read A Different Kind of Adventure by babybeluga747. Thank you for reading and all the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I hope you like this one! (It may be confusing, though.)**

Iantha was correct, they did sit in the front row. In fact, when the lead singer, Ray, slapped high-fives, he slapped all four girls' hands. All of them swooned for the next five minutes. Even Iantha was excited during the concert. She even forgot to worry about her son and husband. The concert started at six, but now, an hour later, it was over. As the five girls walked over to the parking lot, they chatted enthusiastically about their recent experience. They all hopped into the car, worn out from all the fun.

"I'll never wash my hand again!" Rosalind cried.

"Sweetie, you'll have to sometime" Iantha said.

"I won't want to!" Rosalind giggled.

"Tommy is going to be sooo jealous!" Batty chuckled.

"I know Tommy. He would never be jealous" Rosalind said.

"You never know. . . ." mumbled Skye. Once they got back, they watched TV and headed to bed.

The next morning, Skye woke up to her sister calling her name.

"Skye! Skye! Wake up! You have to come downstairs now!" Jane shook Skye violently and then ran back downstairs. Skye blinked, and then realized that something was happening. She dashed down the stairs and into the family room. The rest of her sisters were crowded around the TV.

"What's happening?" Skye cried.

"Shush!" Rosalind whispered. Skye crept over the couch, and sat on the arm. Words ran across the screen at the bottom, and a handsome man with deep brown eyes was speaking.

"According to critics, the Rotten Bananas had a phenomenal performance. After all the wild fans last night, the popular boy band is hosting a contest to find their biggest fan. Or should I say fans? You may enter a contest with your friends or colleagues, unless you would like to enter by yourself! Haha. It is due on June 30th. Take a picture of your-um-scene? And then send it to their contest email: rottenbananacontest . Their instructions are: Nothing inappropriate, you can represent your fandom any way you want, and no haters. Seem like simple rules to me! Back to you, Lola!" He touched his ear and the screen changed to a woman. Jane, who was sitting on the floor, turned back at her sisters.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She said with a grin spreading across her face.

"We must win!" Batty shrieked.

"What are you girls doing?" Iantha walked down the stairs. Her hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Iantha! You would not believe it! The Rotten Bananas, are holding a contest to find the most obsessed fan! And we can all enter together!" Rosalind ran up and grabbed her stepmother's hands.

"That's great! So what are you going to do, to um-show your fandom?" Iantha smiled.

"That's a good question. Er-guys? What should we do?" Rosalind glanced over her shoulder. They all pondered the question.

"I don't think we know quite yet" Jane answered.

"Well, you guys won't be able to think on an empty stomach. Iantha will prepare breakfast while the rest of us go get ready. And Rosalind, you might want to jot down their email" Mr. Penderwick gestured to his daughters to follow him. He led them upstairs.

The girls, now dressed and groomed, walked into the kitchen. Iantha had just finished transporting plates, stacked high with pancakes, from the counter to the table. She was now settling Ben into his high chair.

"Smells delicious like always!" Mr. Penderwick complimented his wife. They all sat down at their places on the table, and dug in.

"So how will we express our fandom?" Skye asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm not sure." Rosalind answered. Everyone pondered Skye's question.

"I've got it!" Jane cried after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Batty asked, her fork clattering onto her plate.

"If it's alright with Daddy and Iantha, we could go out and buy a tent. Still with me so far? Then we set it up. Each side we'll paint a different band member's favorite color. After, we can print out pictures of them from the internet and we can tape them to the inside walls of the tent! I know it sounds crazy, but no one else has suggested something." Jane exclaimed. Everyone nodded, because they all knew that she had the best idea. After breakfast, Iantha began the dishes, Mr. Penderwick worked on his latest project, Ben and Hound hid under the kitchen table, and the Penderwick sisters were planning. They all sat down in Skye's and Jane's room. A pad of paper and pen sat in front of Rosalind.

"So one of us should go with Iantha or Daddy to pick out the tent. I think Skye should so I can supervise Jane and Batty. Is that okay, Skye?" Rosalind asked as she uncapped her pen.

"I guess so" Skye replied. Rosalind quickly scribble something onto the pad.

"What will the rest of us do while Skye's gone?" Batty asked.

"I guess the rest of us can start picking out pictures" Jane suggested.

"Yay! Pictures!" Batty clapped her hands together multiple times.

"Alright. Now we should go over what kind of tent we are going to get." Half an hour later, Daddy and Skye were walking out the door to the sports store. Skye had been there many times due to her love of soccer.

"We're-ugh!-home!" Skye shouted. She and her father lugged the tent through the house. Her sisters dashed down the stairs.

"Oh my!" Iantha exclaimed. "I didn't know you were serious about the tent idea!"

"Of course we were! We didn't have a better idea!" Jane said. Rosalind nodded in agreement.

"Hello? Where should we put this?" Skye said irritably.

"Maybe upstairs in the center room!" Batty suggested. The center room is the room from which you enter from the stairs and all the bedrooms and bathrooms connect off of.

"Yeah! I'm sure there is enough room for it between all the couches!" Jane agreed.

"Well, if you're bringing this upstairs, then I should carry the tent instead of Skye. Here, Skye. Hand it over" Iantha ordered. The sisters dashed up the stairs to clear room for their parents. At the top of the stairs, Ben waited with a confused look on his face.

"Duck?" Ben said.

"Hi, Duck!" Rosalind scooped up her little stepbrother carried him over to one of the couches in the center room. All of them sat down, waiting. Eventually, Iantha and Mr. Penderwick emerged and dropped the tent on the floor. They collapsed on a couch.

"Now what?" Skye asked.

"Let's make ourselves a Rotten Bananas tent!" Jane exclaimed jabbing her finger in the air.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are looking for other great reads, I recommend Readwriteedit "The Honorary Penderwick" or BabyBeluga747 "A Different Kind of Adventure"! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

They worked all day and through the next morning. The tent was finally finished by noon. After lunch, the sisters came out to examine their work. The painted sides looked perfect thanks to Rosalind's touch-ups. The inside was very cool, but freaky. As Batty crawled inside, once, she announced that she would never sleep in here because of all the staring faces. Jane agreed. They decided to leave it in that spot until the next morning, when they would take a picture of it and send it in. They were all too tired to do anything, so their father sent them on a walk. Skye and Jane walked ahead, discussing soccer strategies, Batty and Hound in the middle of the group, and Rosalind with Ben in her arms walked behind everyone. Suddenly, they heard running footsteps and turned around. Tommy was sprinting toward, well, more like sprinting to Rosalind. Once he reached her, he stopped running and walked instead.

"Hey" He said and slung his arm around her neck.

"Hi!" She took his arm off of her and handed Ben over. Tommy had a confused look on his face.

"He's getting heavy now, and you have bigger muscles" Rosalind explained. Tommy's shoulders relaxed and he smiled. Rosalind gave him a kiss on his cheek. Skye and Jane groaned. The loving couple chuckled.

"So where are the troops all traveling to?" Tommy asked.

"To the woods" Rosalind answered.

"Fun. So how was the concert?" Tommy said.

"Amazing! So inspiring! I think Sabrina Starr will have to rescue them in the next book, because right now, I'm working on Sabrina Starr Saves A Walrus. And she might even keep him for a pet" Jane said. Skye slapped her forehead. The rest of the walk went quite well and by the time they got home they were content and their heads were cleared. When they got home, Skye stubbed her foot on one of the tent's poles and demanded that the tent was removed and placed in the backyard.

Later that night, when Rosalind was tucking Batty into bed, a gust of wind blew against the window.

"Whew! That wind is sure acting up!" She kissed Batty's forehead and walked out of the room.

The next morning, everyone was happily chewing their eggs and toast at the breakfast table. Jane was happily dreaming about the new walrus character she invented when she glanced outside. She gasped.

"What is it, Jane?" Mr. Penderwick asked.

"The tent! It's-it's gone!" Jane rose from her chair and dashed outside. Everyone followed behind her.

"She's actually right!" Skye cried.

"Of course I'm right!" Jane argued. The tent was nowhere to be seen. The family checked behind the tree, in the bushes, and Hound checked the daisies. Still, the tent was gone.

"Well, there goes our only chance to meet them!" Skye announced grumpily.

"The wind must have carried it off!" Rosalind said.

The family trudged unhappily back to their breakfast.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, to Readwriteedit and to anyone else who was curious about their ages, Rosalind is fourteen, Skye is thirteen, and Jane is twelve. I'm not sure how old Batty would be though. I might have mentioned their ages earlier so I don't know if these are correct, but this is how old I pictured them. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

After breakfast, everyone was devastated. Mr. Penderwick was working on his computer, Iantha was washing the dishes, Hound and Ben were outside playing astronauts, and the four sisters were silently sitting in the family room.

"What will we do? Now we'll never even have a chance of meeting them! Why, oh why?" Jane complained dramatically.

"We could start something else?" Rosalind offered.

"Now why would we do that? I knew we would lose anyway. I mean, I bet a few girls got their boyfriends to get their stomachs painted with a picture of each band member! Jane's idea was stupid anyway." Skye muttered. Jane looked hurtfully at her sister. Batty sniffed.

"You know what, Skye? That is very rude and it hurt Jane's feelings. Apologize to her!" Rosalind commanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" Skye barked.

"Do it!" Rosalind shrieked.

"I'm sorry that you are stupid and a lovesick puppy!" Skye stormed out of the room.

"Lovesick puppy?" Jane looked up at the ceiling.

"We are Penderwicks, and Penderwicks never give up. No matter how horrible our final project will be, it will still be something. Now, with that fresh in our minds, what shall we do?" Rosalind straightened her back.

"Maybe, we can cut a poster into the same shape as a band member's first letter in their first name. Like we would cut out an "R" for Ray. And then, we could print out a bunch of pictures and put them on." Jane explained.

"Alright, I get it now. But which band member will we use?" Rosalind asked.

"We would each do one for our favorite!" Jane said happily, now bouncing up and down on the couch.

"That's a good idea! Let's do that! Rosalind, please?" Batty said. Rosalind agreed and they immediately started. Even Skye came out to apologize to her sister and helped out.

By the afternoon, they were finished. They all looked over each other's posters and agreed they looked magnificent. After all the touch-ups were finished, the sisters settled down to watch TV. When they turned it on, the screen had the news on.

"Breaking News! The Rotten Bananas band has changed the rules on their competition!" A handsome man with ash blonde hair said. The girls gasped.

"Now, now. I know all of you fans out there are probably killing yourselves thinking that you did something wrong, but it has nothing to do with your project being right or wrong. They have changed the rules so that the winners and the losers will get to meet them! Well, thank you for listening. Back to you, Lola!" The screen changed to a woman.

"Well, that's just great!" Skye threw her hands up in the air. Then she noticed Batty's confusion.

"I was being sarcastic! We definitely didn't do the best, but we didn't do the worst. Uggghhh!" Skye explained.

"I think we did the best! Now, let's take a picture and send it in" Rosalind said.

**Please review! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

__**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this chapter!**

_Earlier that week. . . ._

"I'm tired" Jane yawned. The girls and Tommy had just come in from brutal football drills.

"You can say that again" Skye agreed.

"I never want to do football drills again!" Batty shrieked and ran over to the TV.

"Now, Batty. You don't mean that. You just didn't enjoy this session" Rosalind said gently. Batty shook her head violently.

"It's alright, Rosalind. I know that you guys don't enjoy them. Anyway, I have to go. Mom wanted me to leave as soon as drills were finished so I could clean my half of the room" Tommy said and held Rosalind's hands.

"No dawdling?" Rosalind asked gazing into his eyes.

"Sadly no." Tommy sighed and kissed Rosalind. Tommy said good-bye to everyone and left. Rosalind joined her sisters around the TV.

"Breaking News! This just in! The Rotten Bananas have just declared the winners! Watch this video shot right outside of their dressing room!" The man said. The scene changed to the band standing outside of a maroon door. Camera lights flashed and people were screaming questions.

"We have found the winners!" Cheetah announced.

"The real winner was Lola Habelling!" Blake said. In the background, people were clapping. Jane sighed.

Ray said: "But, the losers, who are technically the other winners are: THE PENDERWICK SISTERS!"

Later that week. . . .

"Stop, Rosalind! My hair looks fine!" Batty cried.

"Alright, alright! Stop fussing!" Rosalind turned from Batty to look in the mirror. She gave her curly hair a pat.

"Oh, Rosalind. I wish you would stop trying to improve your hair. In my opinion, every time you touch it, it makes it worse." Skye said. Rosalind scowled and stuck out her tongue. Skye did too.

"Iantha! Daddy! They'll be here any minute! Please come down!" Rosalind called to her parents. Rosalind listened to the footsteps leading down the hallway. Then Iantha appeared.

"I'm here!" Iantha's red hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Where's Daddy?" Jane asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Well, your father went out to a meeting with his co-workers, and he won't be able to make it. I'm sorry. But, that means no overprotective father!" Iantha said and smiled.

"What are we going to have for lunch with them?" Skye asked.

"Well I was thinking grilled cheese with celery and watermelon. And perhaps 7-Up." Iantha answered. Jane and Batty nodded their heads cheerfully, but Skye and Rosalind exchanged nervous glances. The Rotten Bananas are fully grown men! Not 6 year olds. Just then the doorbell rang. All of the girls shrieked. Iantha sighed went to get the door before Skye could break it open.

"Hello?" Iantha said.

"Ummm-hey. We're here for the girls? You know, the ones who lost and won?" Ray asked.

"Oh! Well, they're here and they are _very_ excited!" Iantha turned to let them in. The girls all waved and greeted them.

"Well there are a lot!" Cheetah said and shook his leg that Batty was clinging to. Rosalind, Skye, and Jane all stared at him in utter shock. It appears that he has an accent.

"Hey, Cheetah?" Batty said.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Why is your voice funny?" She asked.

"Well, I'm from Australia, so naturally, I have an Australian accent" Cheetah answered.

"That's where kangaroos are from" Iantha whispered to Batty. Batty gasped. Since Batty was too young to understand the countries and all that, Iantha taught her a different way to recognize them. By which animals lived or came from there.

"Bye!" The girls chorused. Iantha walked the men over to their van.

"I hope you had a wonderful time here. The girls appreciated it very much. Thank you again" Iantha said to Blake as he slammed the passenger door shut.

"It was fun!" Austin cried out from the back.

"It was. Thanks for lunch!" Blake said and rolled the window up. Ray, who sat in the driver's seat, leaned across the dashboard and waved to Rosalind. She waved back, shyly. He held up a phone signal next to his ear, like the stereotypical surfboarder when they say "Hang loose, Bro!", and mouthed "Call me!". Rosalind smiled and nodded. She looked down at the palm of her hand, where he had written his number. She would definitely be calling.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've had trouble with my account. Here is chapter seven:**

I can't do this to Tommy, Rosalind thought to herself. He doesn't deserve it. He hasn't cheated on me. Tommy is the most loyal boyfriend there is. He would never do this to me. No matter how much he loved a girl. He would immediately break up with me and say I was too good for him, and then he would ground himself. Tommy would make himself swear that he could never date that girl, and would put himself through painful training. But I would not do that. He deserves better.

"Who was that, Rosalind?" Iantha asked as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, no one. Just someone trying to advertise a failing product" Rosalind answered. But that was a lie. It was Ray. It turns out that Ray is only a few years older than Rosalind and has asked her out. But, she hasn't decided.

"Okay. Well, why don't you help me out with the laundry while I put Batty to bed. It's later than you think" She said. Rosalind glanced up at the wall clock. Sure enough, it was 8:30. Rosalind nodded and took a bundle of clothes from her stepmother. She had a thought of thinking to do, and must do it in private.

Later, when Rosalind sat in front of the washing machine whirl around, her thoughts whirled around as well. She loved Tommy. He is so sweet, kind, caring, athletic, and HOT. But, now Ray wanted to be with her as well. Ray was famous, talented, HOT, and he was also, just, Ray. How could she choose? Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted. Tommy stomped into the room.

"Hi, Tommy! I wasn't expecting you! Especially this late!" She said nervously.

"You shouldn't have! I know about your romantic relationship with Ray and I want to know the details!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Iantha whispered. Tommy glared at her.

"Did you let Tommy in?" Rosalind asked Iantha.

"Well of course! He said that he just wanted to wish you a good night. But that is clearly not happening!" Iantha said. Rosalind nodded. Tommy's nostrils flared.

"Iantha, this is going to have to be a private discussion, sooo. . . ." She trailed off.

"Of course! I will shut this door and will not let anyone come in, as long as you use your inside voices and no shouting!" She whispered and slipped out of the room with the door closing behind her. Tommy and Rosalind watched her leave.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I know that the boy from The Rotten Peaches or whatever asked you out!" He whispered angrily.

"It's The Rotten Bananas and how would you know?" Rosalind asked.

"Well if you must know, earlier this evening, he called our house. He asked if Rosalind was there. I asked him who it was and he said it was Ray from The Rotten Bananas. I said I would take a message for you. He told me to ask you if you would go out with him!" Tommy said. His nostrils flared angrily.

"Oh, no. Tommy-" Rosalind began, but Tommy stomped out of the room. She chased him, but he ran across the street before she could catch him. Rosalind stumbled backward, into the corner of the porch. She slid down until she wrapped her arms around her legs, in a ball. Then, she started sobbing. Hiccuping, coughing, and making noise. She banged the walls.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" She cried. Suddenly, the screen door opened, and out came Iantha.

"Oh no! What's wrong, sweetheart?" Iantha sat down next to Rosalind.

"I've lost Tommy! He is so amazing, but I just have to make a mistake and mess it all up!" She cried.

"It isn't your fault" Iantha patted her back.

"Yes it is!" Rosalind argued.

"No, it isn't. It's Ray's fault. If he hadn't called Tommy, then Tommy wouldn't have gotten mad at you" Iantha said.

"It is Ray's fault" Rosalind's eyes glimmered with hope.

"Yes, it is. But, now is not the time to fix things. Go to bed, and get some rest. We have a lot of fixing to do." Iantha got up and smoothed her shirt.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I was extremely busy. Anyway, I'm sad to say, but this is my last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story and I'm so grateful for all of your comments and constructive criticism. **

The next morning, Rosalind woke with a layer of hope on her skin. She did her morning routine and went down for breakfast. Iantha and Daddy were talking about work in the kitchen, and Jane, Batty, and Ben were still upstairs. That left Skye and Rosalind in the living room. Skye was watching National Geographic while Rosalind was thinking. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have any particular reasons why she liked Ray. And now that she thought about it more, she didn't know why Skye liked Blake. She made a confused face.

"Skye?" Rosalind said to her sister.

"Yes?" Skye responded.

"Why do you like Blake? Like why do you have a crush on him? Is it because of his looks?" Rosalind asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I love him because he looks like Jeffrey, and I-love Jeffrey" Skye whispered with a smile.

"What? Oh my gosh! Skye! I can't believe it!" Rosalind shrieked. Skye stared at her. They looked at eachother for a minute and then Skye burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, that she fell off the couch and onto the floor. She even hit her ankle against the leg of the coffee table, and she still didn't stop laughing.

"What?" Rosalind asked, now confused.

"You-haha!-actually-haha!-thought-haha!-that-haha! -I-haha!-liked-haha!-Jeffrey?! Rosalind! You know me better than that! I'll probably never love Jeffrey, except in a best friend way! He's too much of a close friend to be in a romantic relationship with me! Besides, I don't have a crush on Blake! I just like him more than the other ones because he's actually intelligent! And that doesn't mean I even like him!" Skye explained as she rubbed her stomach. Rosalind's face drooped in disappointment. She always believed that Skye and Jeffrey would end up together.

"But-but what about all those times where you acted like a lovesick puppy?" Rosalind gasped.

"That's called acting. Get over it" Skye said. Rosalind turned away from her sister and curled into a ball in the corner of the couch. Skye stared at her.

"What's wrong? Was it because you really hoping about Jeffrey and me?" Skye asked. Rosalind shook her head.

"Please, Rosalind. You can tell me." Skye rubbed her back. Through sobs, Rosalind explained everything. About how she was involved in a romantic relationship with Ray and how he called Tommy. And now Tommy was jealous and angry and how she felt she had lost all happiness and balance in her life. Skye frowned the whole entire time.

"Well, if you'll accept my opinion I will tell you it. Rosalind, you are a very kind, caring person, probably the nicest I've met. Now, I don't think that your life will end just because of Ray. He could be a disturbing, uncareful, uncaring, hideous slug, but he won't ruin you, and he certainly can't ruin your relationship with Tommy. Rosalind, you are a strong person and I know that you can get through this." Skye said.

"Wow, Skye. Thank you so much. I didn't know you had it in you to make someone feel better, but I'm glad you do. And you're right, I will get through this. Starting NOW!" Rosalind leapt off the couch and ran to the phone hanging on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Skye turned around on the couch.

"Calling Ray and asking him to come over" Rosalind answered as she dialed his phone.

"Are you crazy? He was the one who got you into this mess!" Skye said. Suddenly, Ray picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ray! It's Rosalind!"

"Oh! Hey, Rosalind! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. Maybe at 2:00?"

"Ummm. . . . Sure. . . . Let me ask my manager if I can break then"

"Great!"

Later that day. . . .

"I still can't believe you invited that psycho over here" Skye mumbled as she and Rosalind stood out on the lawn waiting for Ray. Jane and Batty were waiting with Tommy a little ways inside the forest behind the cul-de-sac. They were making sure that Tommy did not run off as Rosalind waited. Finally, they heard a car's engine, and then smoke, and Ray came rumbling into view. Ray hopped out and hugged Rosalind.

"Sup, Babe! Didja like my entrance? I used a fog machine!" Ray said.

"I loved it!" Rosalind cried.

"Who's this? It's Jane right?" Ray said.

"You too? What is up with stupid people? Names are not that hard to figure out!" Skye stomped back into the house.

"What's up with her?" Ray asked.

"Oh, nothing. She has a bit of a temper. It wasn't your fault. Come on, I have a special, secret place for us" She took his hand and led him towards the end of the street. He took his hand from hers, and slung it around her shoulder. She smiled and giggled. You won't have to put up with this for much longer! Rosalind thought to herself. They walked over to the cul-de-sac.

"Why did you take me to the forest, Babe? I could have taken you to the city and we could dance on a bar!" Ray said.

"Now I wish you had taken me to the city!" Rosalind sighed.

"I could take you right now!" Ray said.

"No, no. I prepared something special!" Rosalind said. They walked into the forest to a little clearing where Jane, Batty, and Tommy were waiting. Tommy gasped as they came into view.

"So I'm right!" Tommy said impatiently.

"No, you're not" Rosalind pushed Ray's arm off of her shoulder.

"Hey! Babe!" Ray said.

"Don't call me 'babe'" Rosalind said.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

"You tell me. Why did you call Tommy instead of me. I admit that I told you my number, but that was when I was daydreaming and wasn't thinking of my present relationship. I now realize that was stupid, but why did you call Tommy? And how did you have his number?" She asked. Jane and Batty backed out of the clearing and ran away. Rosalind was thankful because one minute more would have made things extremely awkward.

"Yeah! Wait! Wait a minute!" Tommy said and walked over to Ray. He studied Ray's face.

"What is it?" Rosalind asked.

"I know you. . . . Where do I know you from?" Tommy said looking at the ground with his concentrating face on.

"Oh. Um. I don't know you. Um. I've never even seen you before. Um." Ray sputtered.

"You were a senior when I was freshman! It was after Rosalind and I had started dating. . . . And, oh my gosh! You had that girlfriend, but then she liked me instead of you and you kept playing really mean pranks on me!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What? So did you call Tommy to make him mad and we would break up?" Rosalind asked, her nostrils flaring.

"What? No. No. Er-er-um. . . ." Ray said nervously.

"You did! Oh my gosh! How could you? It wasn't Tommy's fault that your girlfriend liked him! And it was certainly not mine either! Wow. . . . I'm going to tell the public about this! I'm going to tell your band members and they'll get the word out for me! I can't believe you! Come on, Tommy. Let's go." She took Tommy's hand and walked out of there.

Once they were out of the cul-de-sac, Tommy stopped.

"What is it?" Rosalind asked.

"So you weren't cheating?" Tommy asked.

"Well, not on purpose. But now I know that I made a huge mistake. You mean the world to me and I could never let you go." She told him.

"Thank god" Tommy said and kissed her.

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
